Ursula McCarthy
Ursula Kome McCarthy is from Pastoria City in the Sinnoh region. She previously traveled with the Mokusetsu through Eterna City as they were looking for the seventh Plate. Background During her days at Sinnoh Academy, she, Misty, and Iris were all bullies of Dawn. It was just wordplay at first, but it escalated past that over time. Because of the Tekiyoku, they force Dawn to pay them money to help them pay the Tekiyoku taxes. If she doesn't, they take her somewhere away from others and just assault her. Sometimes, they even beat her up just because they want to, even if she has the money to pay. Ursula and the other two weren't really worried about any other students seeing this, since no one at the academy likes Dawn, but they still beat her up away from open areas. Dawn constantly begged them to stop, but it was to no avail. This usually happens after a day at the academy. Ursula and the other girls also know where Dawn lives (they forced that from her one day) and have threatened to come to her house to beat her up if she tries to escape. Dawn's mom is at work when this happens and usually doesn't come home until around 10pm, by the way, which the girls know. Character Present Beginning of the Series In the first episode, Ursula is seen with Misty and Iris demanding for more tax money from Dawn. Dawn said that she and her mom have been struggling financially and that she doesn't have it. She begged for mercy, but the three beat her up anyway. They would continue to beat her up a few more times over the next week. This stopped when Dawn left Sinnoh to travel with Ash and Alain as part of the Mokusetsu, although Dawn did this without letting any of the girls know. Return in Sinnoh Ursula was later seen making a return at the end of Episode 24. She was in Snowpoint City visiting family when she saw a recent news segment done by Alain and Zoey, telling about the Mokusetsu. Ursula recognized Zoey from Sinnoh Academy and saw Alain and her walking outside. She went up to greet them and was pleasantly surprised to see Dawn again. Ursula wanted to travel with them as they get the next Plate, so she stayed with them in Snowpoint City. She agreed to be a Manipulator in the future, not sure of which one she could be yet. She watched Zoey's Grass Manipulation training and witnessed Barry becoming an Electric Manipulator. She became inspired by their bravery and determination. Later in Eterna City while they were looking for Kowamote, the gang was encountered by some Tekiyoku people: Kagetomo and Heidayu. Ursula joined with Ash to fight the non-Manipulator, Heidayu. The two worked fairly well as a team. Ash was suddenly stabbed by a newcomer, Pierce, so Ursula now had to fight Heidayu by herself. Ursula impressed Heidayu with her martial arts skills. She did well against him and then Zoey jumped in to help her after defeating Pierce. The two took Heidayu down. Ursula pulled out a knife and ordered him to leave. After the fight, Ursula witnessed Dawn discovering the Dark Plate, which sparked jealousy in Ursula. Ursula announced afterwards that she had to leave to get back to her family in Snowpoint City and that she would become a Manipulator in the future to help the Mokusetsu in the final war. Interactions with Dawn While Ursula was traveling with the Mokusetsu, she would sneakily get Dawn by herself. She asked Dawn all about what happened on July 20th, the day after Dawn's birthday, because she, Misty, and Iris never saw her again and noticed nothing at all in the spot where her house used to be. Dawn told her everything about what happened to her mom and her house and how she's traveling with the Mokusetsu now. Ursula was still angry that Dawn left out of nowhere, seemingly to get away from them. She mentioned that Iris is currently back in Unova, while Misty is in Kanto. The three had to go back to paying their own taxes after Dawn was missing, which angered them. She also mentions that she knows that Dawn likes Ash, to Dawn's surprise. She asks if Dawn will tell Ash that Ursula's a bully, interrupting to say that Ash wouldn't believe Dawn anyway, since Ash likes having Ursula here and that he'd just get mad at Dawn instead. She beats up Dawn, being careful to not leave too many marks for the Mokusetsu to see. Dawn's cries for mercy fell to deaf ears. Ursula later tells Dawn that she wants her to pay the taxes that she's been avoiding since she left Jubilife City. She wants $300 from Dawn: $100 for each of the three bullies. Dawn exclaims that she doesn't have that kind of money and that Alain would never lend that money to her. Ursula responded by beating Dawn up more fiercely this time, slapping her and stomping her face in the dirt. Dawn repeatedly cried and begged Ursula to stop. Before she went back to her family, Ursula whispered to Dawn that she'll tell Misty and Iris about her seeing Dawn again, still demanding Dawn to pay those missed taxes later. Personality When it comes to the Mokusetsu, Ursula is fairly nice and helpful. She truly wants justice in the world and is willing to do her part to help, even with not knowing the stakes. This indicates Ursula's bravery. She's a great martial arts fighter, even impressing Alain at first, not often done. This likely adds to Dawn's fear when Ursula bullies her. Speaking of Dawn, when it comes to her, Ursula is completely different and quite sadistic. She tortures her and may even knock her out. Her mercy seems only existent when trying to make others get too suspicious of Dawn's marks from the beatdowns. She is truly evil, but again, she's only this way with Dawn. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Ursula, is her name in the English dub of the anime. It sounds similar to her Japanese name, "Urara". Urara was chosen likely from the word 麗らか uraraka, which means "beautiful" or "glorious".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ursula#Names * Her middle name, Kome, was randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. * Her last name, McCarthy, was randomly selected from an English name generator. General * Her birthday, February 12th, is the original Japan air date of the episode of the anime she first appeared in.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/DP114https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ursula References Category:Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Traveled or Helped Category:Mokusetsu Category:Female Characters